


A letter to Combeferre

by PJOwriter



Series: He really loved us [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: Enjolras writes a letter to Combeferre, on the one year anniversary of Combeferre's death. A companion piece to my fic, "He Really Loved Us."
Relationships: Enjolras & Combeferre, Enjolras & Les Amis de l'ABC
Series: He really loved us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172285
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A letter to Combeferre

Hi, Combeferre. 

It's been a year now, since you died. It doesn't feel like a year. Courf and I still miss you a lot. Everyone else does, too. But we're okay, Ferre. You don't need to worry. 

Courf and I have kept in touch with your parents, because they're basically our family, too, and because you would want us to. We spent Christmas with them, which was hard. Everyone cried a bit. But it was good, too. They're coping, Ferre, but I don't think they'll ever fully get over losing you. It was such a shock, for all of us. 

Let me tell you what everyone's been up to. 

Courf got a new hobby, and that's learning to cook. And, really, he's not half bad. He only set the fire alarm off once, so far. 

Joly is doing extremely well in his studies. He'll make a wonderful doctor someday. You'd be proud. Bossuet's luck is as bad as ever. Right now, he's got a broken ankle. He and Joly rescued a cat a few months back. Joly found him in the parking lot of their apartment, and he's the cutest thing you've ever seen. 

Feuilly got promoted at the craft store. He likes his new position a lot, and he doesn't have to worry about money so much now. 

Jehan got one of his poems published in a magazine. Its really something special. At least, I think so. 

Grantaire still gets on my nerves sometimes, but we get along a lot better than we used to. We're trying to understand each other. He's cut back on the drinking, too, I've noticed. I'm proud of him. 

Bahorel is much the same as usual, though he laughs a little less. Right after you died, he was angry. I'd never seen him so angry. But that all faded after a few weeks. 

Marius is engaged. He finally got up the courage to ask Cosette to marry him. The wedding will be in the spring, and Courfeyrac will be the best man, which he's absolutely thrilled about. 

Our group is doing well. I think we're really making a difference. We're going to make you proud, Ferre. 

And I can almost hear your voice in my head. "What about you?" You'd say. "You tell me how everyone else is doing, but what about you?" And the truth is, I don't really know the answer to that question. I'm okay. I'm keeping busy. Sometimes, I'm happy. But you were my brother and my guide Combeferre, and I feel lost without you. I don't know if that feeling will ever go away. I think, maybe a part of me died with you. Sometimes, I feel so overwhelmed by the unfairness of it, that you had to die so young. But I know that life's not fair. 

I love you. I hope you know that. And I'm so grateful for all you did for me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you often enough when you were alive. 

I'll see you again, someday. Not anytime soon, don't worry. But, someday. I have to change the world first, and I'm sorry that you're not here to do it with me. 

Your brother, Enjolras.


End file.
